La Da Dai
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: That awkward moment when you find out something about your boyfriend that you really did not want to know. sucky summary D:  -Klaine-


_A/N: This is just a short one shot that I have happened to come up with while listening to a certain awkward song that makes me smile and laugh every time and I bet most of you know which song that is._

_I don't want to leave the top of the author notes to long so I will continue once you are done reading, at the bottom in those author notes. :D_

* * *

><p><em>La Da Dai<em>

Kurt and Blaine were sitting quietly on Kurt's bed, books spread out between them and laptops on their laps. The winter finals are almost upon them and the boys were cracking down on their books and studying throughout the day. It wasn't like Kurt asked for a huge final that was worth half of his grades the the first week that he and Blaine were dating. No of course not, he wanted to spend time with Blaine and not just in their dorm, studying on the same bed. It was merely frustrating and Kurt can't take it no more. Leaving out a heavy sigh, Kurt plopped to his back, his laptop sliding up his stomach.

"Okay, hey we can take a break." Blaine said softly setting his laptop on the bed and eying his boyfriend carefully.  
>"What do you wan-"<p>

"Hey!" Kurt perked up when his laptop pinged.  
>"Someone just sent me a video I have to check it out!"<p>

"Who sent it?" Blaine questioned curiously.

"I don't know. Their name is private, but they said it was funny." Kurt shrugged his fingers rushing towards his mouse pad.

"Wait Kurt, aren't you afraid of catching a virus on your computer?"

"No. Not really. Now shush and let me watch this video." clicking the video Kurt watched in mock horror as the music started filling the room.

_It's that time of the month  
>Bad times are flowing<br>The menstrual cycle has begun  
>It's a bad time of the month<br>Your cramps are slowing you down  
>And well that isn't fun<em>

"B-Blaine. What is this?" Kurt quickly glanced away from the screen eying his boyfriend who went pale white.

"Why are you singing about... periods?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes serious as the music continued to waft through ought the room.

_You could use something for all your mood swings  
>Some voltaren, amotto, while your temple sings<br>La da dai la da dai da da dai da da dai dai dai  
>First time's confusing,<br>What should you do  
>Should you tell your mum, or your dad?<em>

"Kurt really it's not what you think." Blaine finally spoke after a few moments.

"Not what I'm supposed to think?" Kurt gaped.  
>"What am I supposed to think. I am...mentally scarred because of you are you happy Blaine seriously!"<p>

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose as the song continued.

_The way you are losing  
>parts of your fluids<br>And by most accounts that's bad  
>And then you get older, get used to those things<br>Like menstrual odours as your pubic hair sings  
>La da dai la da dai da da dai da da dai dai dai<br>_

"You don't think it didn't mentally scar me either! I was the one who had to get up to the whole Sex Ed class and sing it when they knew I was freakin' gay."

Kurt chuckled.

"You had to sing this in front of your whole class during Sex Ed."

Blaine nodded.

"Not only did I sing it, but I had to write it too, and the worst part was our Sister School came over for a combined lesson and it was just really embarrassing." Blaine admitted picking at Kurt's comforter a blush crossing his features.

Kurt couldn't contain another chuckle that escaped his lips.  
>"I'm so sorry that must of sucked so bad."<p>

"Yeah." Blaine nodded, chuckling slightly too.  
>"Then Wes ended up recording it and promised that it would come back one day and haunt me." Blaine's eyes widened his face going dead serious as the words played back in his head.<br>_One day this would come back on haunt you._

"Wes and David." Blaine mumbled then laughter could be heard from behind their dorm door.

* * *

><p><em>I was just listening to the song on repeat the one day, you know.. having it blaring, for my dad to hear and everyone else who is probably in the house...then IT JUST HIT ME the randomest thought occurred to me. I thought, what would happen if Blaine did this, because it was so obviously Darren who sung the song... but Kurt heard it somehow and boom this somewhat crack fic was born. It isn't crack,crack..but the closest thing to crack that I ever wrote..besides my Tacommy one-shot.. OH... I SO NEED TO POST THAT NOW!<em>

_Anyways sorry for how this was so short, it was just a random idea; but I hope you all like it._

_xxxLauren_

_:D_


End file.
